ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsunoko vs Capcom 2: Extreme Heroes
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom 2: Extreme Heroes is a fighting game and the sequel of Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, distributed by Capcom, the game will be to PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch One other than to arcades, is scheduled to leave late 2016 Game modes * Arcade Mode * Versus Mode (Player vs Player, Player vs CPU, CPU vs CPU) * Online Battle * Challenge Mode * Tutorial Mode * Training Mode * Tournament Mode * Mundus Mode * Yami Mode Character rooster Tatsunoko # Ken the Eagle (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) # Joe the Condor (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) # Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) # Jinpei The Peacock (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) # Ryu The Owl (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) # Ichinose Hajime (Gatchaman Crowds) # Tachibana Sugane (Gatchaman Crowds) # Jou Hibiki (Gatchaman Crowds) # OD (Gatchaman Crowds) # Utsutsu (Gatchaman Crowds) # Paiman (Gatchaman Crowds) # Casshan (Casshan) # Luna Kotsuki (Casshern) # Ippatsuman (Ippatsuman) # Karas (Karas) # Hurricane Polymar (Hurricane Polymar) # Teru Nanba (Hurricane Polymar) # Tekkaman (Tekkaman) # Tekkaman Blade (Tekkaman) # Tekkaman Sabre (Tekkaman) # Tekkaman Rapier (Tekkaman) # Tekkaman Axe (Tekkaman) # Tekkaman Sommer (Tekkaman) # Tekkaman Dead (Tekkaman) # Tekkaman Hiver (Tekkaman) # Tekkaman Vesna (Tekkaman) # Yatterman-1 (Yatterman) # Yatterman-2 (Yatterman) # Doronjo (Yatterman) # Racer X (Speed Racer) # Speed Racer (Speed Racer) # Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) # Guido Anchovy (Samurai Pizza Cats) # Poly Estner (Samurai Pizza Cats) # Bad Bird (Samurai Pizza Cats) # Kyosuke Date (SoulTaker) # Richard Vincent (SoulTaker) # Gawl Kudo (Generator Gawl) # Hime "Himeko" Onizuka (Sket Dance) # Shurato Hideka (Tenkuu Senki Shurato) # Gai Kuroki (Tenkuu Senki Shurato) # Kimimaro Yoga and Msyu (C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control) # Stick Bernard (Genesis Climber MOSPEADA) # Hikaru Ichijou (Macross) # Hibiki Kanzaki (Macross) # Urashiman Ryu (Future Police Urashiman) # Daigo Otaki (Gordian Warrior) # Peachy (Gordian Warrior) # J.J (Akai Kodan Zillion) # Volter (Tatsunoko Fight) # Neon (Tatsunoko Fight) # Karochi Taiki (Tatsunoko Fight) # Resraisen (Tatsunoko Fight) # Hakushon Daimao (Hakushon Daimao) # Gold Lightan (Gold Warrior Lightan) Capcom # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Ken Masters (Street Fighter) # Chun-Li (Street Fighter) # M.Bison (Vega IN JAP) (Street Fighter) # Akuma (Gouki IN JAP) (Street Fighter) # Cammy White (Street Fighter) # Alex (Street Fighter) # Guile (Street Fighter) # Seth (Street Fighter) # Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) # Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) # Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) # Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools) # Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools) # Roy Bromwell (Rival Schools) # Hyo Imawano (Rival Schools) # Kurow Kirishima (Rival Schools) # Roll (Megaman) # Tronn Bonne (Megaman) # Megaman X (Rockman X IN JAP) (Megaman) # Megaman Volnutt (Rockman Volnutt IN JAP) (Megaman) # Zero (Megaman) # Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) # Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dream) # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Felicia (Darkstalkers) # Jon Talbain (Gallon IN JAP) (Darkstalkers) # Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei IN JAP) (Darkstalkers) # Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock IN JAP) (Darkstalkers) # Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) # Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Kaijin no Soki/Yuki Hideyasu (Onimusha) # Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) # Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) # Frank West (Dead Rising) # Masamune Date (Sengoku BASARA) # Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA) # Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku BASARA) # Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku BASARA) # Kasuga (Sengoku BASARA) # Kenshin Uesugi (Sengoku BASARA) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Nero (Devil May Cry) # Trish (Devil May Cry) # Vergil (Devil May Cry) # Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) # Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) # Gene (God Hand) # Amaterasu (Okami) # Strider Hiryu (Strider Hiryu) # Captain Commando (Captain Commando) # Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) # Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) # PTX-40A (Lost Planet) Final Boss * Mundus (Devil May Cry) Guest characters Tatsunoko side # Wolverine (Marvel) # Spiderman (Marvel) # Hulk (Marvel) # Deadpool (Marvel) # Iron Man (Marvel) # Captain America (Marvel) # Thor (Marvel) # Rocket Raccoon (Marvel) # Iron Fist (Marvel) # Nova (Marvel) # Venom (Marvel) # Doctor Doom (Marvel) # Magneto (Marvel) # Batman (DC Comics) # Bender "Bending" Rodriguez (Futurama) # Mortadelo (Mortadelo & Filemon) # Filemon (Mortadelo & Filemon) # Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) # Leina Vance (Queen's Blade) # Nowa (Queen's Blade) # Airi (Queen's Blade) # Nanael (Queen's Blade) # Risty (Queen's Blade) # Echidna (Queen's Blade) # Tomoe (Queen's Blade) # Alleyne (Queen's Blade) # Elina Vance (Queen's Blade) # Claudette Vance (Queen's Blade) # Irma (Queen's Blade) # Melona (Queen's Blade) # Aldra (Queen's Blade) # Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) # Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) # Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) # Kyouko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica # Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) # Saeko Busujima (High School Of The Dead) # Rey MIyamoto (Hogh School Of The Dead) # Junko Hattori (Demon King Daimao) # Akane Jagyu (Samurai Girls) # Katja (Seikon No Qwaser) # Ikaros (Sora No Otoshimono) # Nymph (Sora No Otoshimono) # Astraea (Sora No Otoshimono) # Sakura Kinomoto (Card Captor Sakura) # Shinnosuke Nohara (Shin Chan) # Peter Griffin (Family Guy) # Kirito (Sword Art Online) # Asuna (Sword Art Online) # Optimus Prime (Transformers) (Giant character) # Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) (Giant character) Capcom side # Crash Bandicoot # Spyro the dragon # Sonic the hedgehog # Sora (Kingdom Hearts) # Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) # Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) # Solid Snake (Metal Gear) # Raiden (Metal Gear) # Big Daddy (Bioshock) # Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) # Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) # Pac Man # Ezio Auditore (Assassins Creed) # Miles Tails Prower (Sonic the hedgehog) # Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) # Etna (Disgaea) # KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) # Klonoa # Lilica Felchenerow (Arcana Heart) # Mei Fang (Arcana Heart) # Dizzy (Guilty Gear) # Mai Shiranui (King Of Fighters) # Iroha (Samurai Showdown) # Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) # Lili Rochefort (Tekken) # Etna (Disgaea) # Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) # Asuka (Senran Kagura) # Ikaruga (Senran Kagura) # Katsuragi (Senran Kagura) # Yagyu (Senran Kagura) # Hibari (Senran Kagura) # Miku Hatsune (Project Diva) # Ivy (Soul Calibur) # Kan'u (Koihime Musou) # Heart Aino (Arcana Heart) # Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur) # Kasumi (Dead Or Alive) # Ayane (Dead Or Alive) # Saki Tsuzura (Arcana Heart) # Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) # Rayman # Kasumi (Dead Or Alive) # Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) # Noire/Black Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) # Klonoa # Gex the Gecko # Agent 47 (Hitman) # Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) # Tree Rex (Skylanders) (Giant character) # George (Rampage) (Giant character) PS4 exclusive characters # Cole McGrath (Infamous) # Toro Inoue # Tigershark (Invizimals) # Sackboy (Little Big Planet) # Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) # Jak (Jak & Daxter) # Sly Cooper (Sly Raccoon) # Kratos (God Of War) Xbox One exclusive characters # Master Chief (Halo) # Marcus Phoenix (Gears Of War) # Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) # Blinx # Conker # Kameo # Banjo & Kazooie # Shu/Blue Dragon Nintendo Switch Exclusive characters # Mario # Link (The Legend Of Zelda) # Pit (Kid Icarus) # Marth (Fire Embem) # Pikachu (Pokemon) # Captain Falcon (F-Zero) # Kirby # Fox (Star Fox) Category:Crossover Video games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch